


饭后甜点.

by SeJov17110



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 8Young, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeJov17110/pseuds/SeJov17110





	饭后甜点.

徐明浩在吃晚饭的时候刻意没有吃很多，导致哥哥弟弟们都开始给了他很语重心长以及调皮捣蛋的关切，但在这其中权顺荣不太一样，他直接阴沉着脸起身就回了房间，没有说一句话。  
其实大家也都心知肚明最近的权顺荣心情很差，像是想要杀人一般的气场让几乎所有的人都不敢靠近。  
徐明浩不同，徐明浩就有那个胆儿接近，毕竟咱中国东北扛把子一个那是必须得牛逼不是。  
于是他放下碗筷跟着他顺荣哥就回了房间里去，在他哥关门之前率先倚在了门框上。「哥，让我进去。」  
权顺荣不是没听过徐明浩的东北式韩语，这么一听心里倒也挺害怕的，到底是怂了吧唧的就给徐明浩把门打开了。  
徐明浩进去就把他哥抵在门上了，别看他身板儿瘦了吧唧的，力气倒是不小，把权顺荣箍在怀里让他无法动弹，这一只骨节分明的手就伸进了权顺荣的衣服。  
权顺荣一个激灵还挣脱不开，伸手想推徐明浩奈何两个人贴得紧又是前胸贴后背式的姿势，权顺荣根本脱不开身。  
「呀THE8...！」权顺荣气得吼他。「你不去好好吃饭想干嘛啊！」  
徐明浩低低笑了笑乐呵着单手一个指头就给权顺荣的腰带挑开了，另一手直伸入他的上衣里游走流连于他光滑的皮肤之上。「享受饭后甜点啊...」  
权顺荣仍旧不死心地死命挣扎着。「就你这小身板要压也是我压你吧...！」  
徐明浩停了手上的动作，挑了挑眉把他哥抱起来就丢在了床上趴着，欺身压了上去。「哥，我再瘦...也受不过哥哥啊？」  
权顺荣瞬间被打击了，像是死鱼躺尸一样就那样趴着任由徐明浩的双手在他身上肆意妄为，直到捏住乳粒和身下囊袋的一瞬间权顺荣才哼了几声。徐明浩两手捏着觉得不太过瘾，便把他哥翻了过来分开双腿低头张口就含住了权顺荣的性器。  
权顺荣在一瞬间愣了一下，然后小脚便蹬着开始用力推徐明浩的肩膀，但是他没有力气，所以并推不开。「明浩...不可以啊...」  
徐明浩倒是没觉得有什么不可以的，早就听几个哥私下议论说权顺荣是个可以自己分泌肠液的宝贝哥哥，然而他哥哥的美味此刻就在他嘴里被他灵活的舌头舔弄勾勒着，一手用力揉捏着囊袋，一手顺势就伸入权顺荣后穴了两根手指去。  
他的舌尖轻轻扫过权顺荣前端口带走了腥咸津液又均匀涂抹在他的柱体侧开始吞云吐雾，柱体一侧的青筋被他描绘过，囊袋在手中把玩着被揉捏。时候不大权顺荣就忍不住泄在了他嘴里。  
此刻心情不好的权顺荣也慌了，他努力地想起身让徐明浩吐出口中肮脏的东西，结果没成想这孩子在他腿间吸了最后一下他的性器抬头，当着他面眨了眨眼睛就咽了下去。  
权顺荣的脸一下子就比刚才还红了，还夹杂着些许苍白的意味，他看着徐明浩一言不发地坐起来抽出两根湿得不行的手指抹在他腿上，抽了腰带丢在一边，将他的小哥哥抱了起来，一面将性器顶在他穴口轻轻磨蹭，一面就扣着权顺荣的后脑吻上了他的唇。  
权顺荣瞬间大脑当机，谁知道这小子还留一手，居然有一半都没咽下去，而这一半他自己的东西，现在被徐明浩送进了他自己的嘴里。想吐也不行，徐明浩死死地吻着不让留出缝隙以给权顺荣可乘之机吐出来，直到权顺荣自己也都咽下去后，身下的性器才缓缓顶入，权顺荣也得以喘了口气。  
「哥哥很甜啊，是我很满意的甜点呢。」  
权顺荣瞧着徐明浩的笑脸着实是生不起气来，但此刻身下穴口像蛇一般慢慢吞咽着徐明浩的性器，在空间里发出黏腻的水声，显得很是暧昧。徐明浩抱着他哥软腰就开始轻轻浅浅地抽送起来，起初故意地不去触碰权顺荣的某个地方，但权顺荣叫得实在是太不给力了，徐明浩很是不满地就松了扶着他哥腰的手让他哥直接跌坐了进去。  
权顺荣这次的声音在结尾转了个弯儿，徐明浩满意地听完之后便开始认真地顶起他哥不论怎样都很好抱的身体，听着他哥传入耳畔的悦耳呻吟。  
双手的十指相扣，交合处不断流出透明肠液与一些白色液体来，按理说操开的话不应该像权顺荣这般敏感又紧致了，但徐明浩只感觉每插一下都是用了自己不少力气的，怪不得某天夫胜宽大汗淋漓衣衫不整地从权顺荣的房间出来，原来就是因为他哥哥非常不好插但是却很好操的缘故啊。  
权顺荣乖乖地挂在弟弟身上长着小嘴儿叫着徐明浩的名字，身后一吸一吸的也舒坦得要死了。蓦地徐明浩突然加快的速度让他瞬间受不了就射在了两个人的小腹上，拔高了嗓子尖叫了一声。  
徐明浩倒是没那么快泄出来，本着高潮之后还可以再顺势高潮几次的原理又给他哥顶得尖叫连连，最终用力一送就让滚烫的精液冲刷过了他的穴道。  
后续的清理过程非常复杂，在这里就不详细介绍了。  
徐明浩坐在浴缸里搂着他哥说带点儿东北味儿的情话，权顺荣是又好气又好笑还挺感动的，但在感觉到弟弟又起了反应之时，瞬间面无表情然后就无情地把徐明浩赶出了浴室。  
「哥哥...」  
「滚，心情不好不要惹我。」

Fin.


End file.
